


Welcome Back

by velnoni



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Large Penis (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Biting, Condoms, Demon Form Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Demon Sex, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/velnoni
Summary: Beel’s glad to see you after so long. Takes place after the events of lesson 41
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Commissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094387
Kudos: 54





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned work

The moment Beel saw your face, heard your voice, felt your very existence standing in the living room getting Mammon down from the chandelier he felt the warmth of undeniable affection growing in the bottomless pit of his stomach and a sizzling warmth in his chest he hadn’t felt much since you left the Devildom. He had to blink a few times to make sure that yes, you were here standing before his very eyes. The small smile on his face grew a centimeter when you turned and ran over to greet him, wrapping your arms around his wide build.

“Beel!," you exclaim. “I really missed you. How are you, are you eating well?” You peer up at him earnestly and Beel physically has to hold himself back from kissing you right there on the spot. “I missed you too and yes. Belphie took me out to try out the local cuisine. There’s so much I have to try.” You hum in reply and press your chin against the sturdy V of his chest, internally mapping out the muscles you feel from underneath his tank top. You can feel the deep yet gentle quick-paced thumping of his heart and sigh in content.

You really missed this. When you pull away you take in the appearance of him. Tall and built as ever with messy orange-reddish hair splashing out in odd directions. Violet eyes staring down at you with a detectable desire. You can’t help but raise a hand to brush against his cheek, caressing it with a special gentleness. Consciously Beel leans closer into your touch, his nose picking up the scent of the body wash you use mixed with your natural scent. Just how many times did he walk back into your room just to smell one of your pillows? Just to feel that you were still beside him?

You are tempted to succumb to your feelings but pull away at the last second and hold Beel’s hand, fingers interlocking in guided warmth before pulling away when you hear one of the other brothers call your name. You abate your attention to them, embracing Beel for one more hug and turning to the others to greet them. You miss the hungry look Beel sends in your direction.

The day is filled with endless activity and drama. Mammon getting in trouble and arguing with Leviathan. Asmodeus being flirty and touchy like usual while Belphegor relaxes in your lap. You were sure Lucifer and Satan were busy trying to figure out how human appliances work again and would no doubt pester about whose right. It was as loud as ever in the mansion and you looked around to see Beel stuffing his mouth with what seems to be a deli sandwich. Sensing someone watching him he looks up and you both lock eyes. His cheeks, puffy with food, turn a cute shade of red and he looks away embarrassed and you think to yourself you want to see more of his expressions. You _want_ to indulge in him after waiting so long.

Beel’s Adam apple bobs as he swallows a portion of his meal and you feel your face grow warmth at the sight. But the moment is gone when you hear Mammon sobbing over losing money and Asmodeus teasing him. Belphegor stirs in your lap and you pet his head gently to keep him asleep. It was something Beel was grateful towards you, how you managed to make a place amongst all of them.

“Human, tell Asmo to stop pestering me!” Mammon shouts for your aid while Asmodeus pouts and complains about how he’s done nothing wrong. To that, you simply just sigh. Once more the familiar loudness of the demon family you’ve come to adore drags on to the late of the night.

* * *

The whole day of reuniting with the brothers had left you completely tuckered out and exhausted to boot. “Is that what Lucifer feels?” you question yourself. You hadn’t felt this way since you passed out from overexerting yourself from one of Solomon’s lessons. In your room was silent and you relished in the dark tranquillity for a few minutes which stretches to roughly ten minutes before you conjured the strength and desire to take a shower.

As you strip and turn on the pipe, waiting for the hot water to pick up your mind drifts to the hungry stare Beel sent in the hallway a few hours ago. You were simply walking around, getting attuned to the fancy mansion the brothers managed to snag. It’s impressive that they could manage all this in such a short amount of time. _Doesn’t hurt to have connections I guess._

The pristine white of the walls along with the expensive decor felt similar yet opposite to the House of Lamentation, and you were so caught up in looking at one of the abstract vases, the sole of your shoe caught on the piece of carpet you were walking on. It took your brain a second to realize you were falling and another to understand something sturdy had broken your fall. You heard the loud munching of food to the right of your ears and looked up to see Beel staring down at you.

“You should be careful.” You give him a mopey smile and press against his arm, your chest smushing a bit, and offer a light apology. His face was stoic as always but you know he meant well. A comforting silence falls over you and watches for a few seconds when his pink tongue pokes out and swipes over the plushness of his lips, licking off the crumbs of his afternoon snack. Momentarily your eyelids slant at the thought of kissing those lips or maybe what they could do in the privacy of your room.

You don’t realize your intentions were oozing out on your face but you catch the heated look Beel sends you, the space between you both eventually closing. You stand on your tippy-toes to land a kiss on said lips. Soft and salty is what you think in the modest kiss before running your tongue against the muscle. Beel freezes but melts and wraps a thick arm around the arch of your back, pressing with reciprocated want. His lips open and you take the bait to attack his mouth. His tongue slips against your own, dragging in a quick but sensual manner. It was like he was tasting everything you had to offer. 

You let out a soft moan when you feel his canines nick the flesh of your tongue. The kiss was more fierce than the first one— more passionate and desperate. The hand on your waist tightens and squeezes through your clothes and you desperately wanted to continue but the need for air forces you to pull back with a string of saliva parting between both of you—shimmery and lewd in its own right. This time Beel lifts a finger to swipe at your wet lips, pressing his thumb into your puckering lip before placing it in his own. You feel embarrassed at such a gesture but say nothing of it if your face didn’t give away your apprehension. “You taste good,” he mumbled, lips moving slightly so you could a glint of those sharp fangs. The water was hot, yes, but not like your chest at the memory. You had no doubt the sexual tension would’ve escalated from there if you weren’t so rudely interrupted by one of the brothers.

Thinking about it now made you almost drop the soap, your mind was running on a million with your feelings toward the sixth born. You decide to place your feelings on the bench, for now, indulging in the warmth of the shower. When you finish you’re quick to moisturize your skin, slip on some underwear, and a simple but elegant nightgown Asmodeus left as a present. It reached to your knees and was rather comfortable. With your nightly routine out the way, you debate getting a midnight snack or heading straight to bed. You shrug and walk to your room door. You close it with a silent click and try to remember the direction to the kitchen. Eventually, you do find the kitchen but someone was already occupying it. 

The light from the refrigerator illuminates part of the table where someone was munching away and at this point, you weren’t even surprised to see a head of orange hair flipping up when you turn on the light. “Midnight snack?” you quirk a brow at Beel who once again had food in his mouth. His eyes were wide as saucers, like a kid opening a Christmas present a day too early. It was cute. You simply chuckle and stroll around the bridge of the table, to the fridge, to see if anything was left over (although you doubted it).

Unsurprisingly there was barely anything left in the fridge and you make a mental note to make a grocery list for tomorrow. Your eyes browse the vast fridge, catching a glimpse of chocolate pudding in the far back. There was a little sticky note on the plastic covering that had Belphegor’s name on it and you don’t hesitate to squat down and reach for it. You had to stretch a little since it was far in the back, causing your nightgown to hike up and reveal the expanse of your thighs. 

“Got it.” With the cup in your hand, you close the fridge door shut and grab a spoon on the table before taking a seat beside Beel. He doesn’t say anything really but you can tell he appreciates your company. You two are rarely alone.

“Isn’t that Belphie’s?”

“Yeah, and?” You tug off the plastic and dig in without hesitation, a smug grin plastered on your face as you savor the sweetness of the desert. “He’ll get mad at you.”

“Pfft,” you scoff and roll your eyes as you take another scoop. This time you're slower in how you eat. You make sure to keep eye contact with the gluttonous demon as you pull the silver spoon out, clean of pudding, and swallow visibly. “Then I can deal with that later” you lick your lips and wonder if what you’re planning will work. And it seems like it does because before you can get your third scoop in, Beel’s hand is wrapped around your wrist. Your eyes widen when he places his lips around the spoon and eats your pudding.

He could’ve easily eaten the spoon too. “U-Um…” you didn’t move, a bit frazzled by the gesture. However, it was not unwanted and you make sure to show that by nervously standing up and taking a few steps to Beel whose eyes got darker. You both stay still as seconds pass by in beats and suddenly there's a tingling in your spine when you’re dragged to sit in his lap. A yelp of surprise, nothing too loud, jumps out of you when you feel Beel’s nose nuzzling into the crook of your neck inhaling your scent deeply. His hands immediately go to your waist, one of them going under your nightgown and you shudder at the contact.

“You don’t know what you’re doing. You shouldn’t tempt a demon,” he spoke heavily as he licks the crook of your trapezius. His breathing was becoming labored like he was holding back, waiting for you to give him the green light. Your body was on fire by now, the desire to finally have Beel overcoming your senses.

“I want you. All of you, so don’t hold back.” That's all he needed to hear. You weren’t even using the pact but with how Beel lets out a low growl and sinks his teeth into your neck it certainly felt like it. He tugged at the nightgown to deepen the wound on your neck, careful not to apply too much pressure, and laps at the broken skin, relishing in the heightening of your heartbeat. It made your blood so much more delectable. While doing so you steady yourself by wrapping your arms around his neck, the muscles in your thighs jerking when you felt something heavy and hot pressing in the arch of his sweatpants.

“Shit” you whisper and rock your hips as far as they could against the imprint of his penis. It hurts at first, your pussy wasn’t that wet—but you kept gyrating your clothed clit against his thigh until he held you down and took the nightgown off with a pop of the back button. It slips and pools around your waist like butter and Beel wastes no time groping your chest and hooking a tongue on one of your nipples. He sucks with the ferocity of a hungry man; squishing the mound of your chest roughly which causes you to hiss in return. Your eyes close shut as you relish in the tingling warmth building between your crotch and use a free hand to slip into the grey sweatpants, to be graced by the heat and large expanse of Beel’s erection. You can feel it literally throbbing and your desire kicks up a notch as you drag down the fabric as much as you could.

His erection sprang forth, the gland a deeper shade than his skin and you frown slightly at the size. _That_ would be going inside of you? Just the mere size was intimidating enough to knock the common sense into you that you’ll need a lube of some kind for half of it to fit. You give it a gentle squeeze and a few tugs while Beel swaps for the other nipple, teething and sucking about till it became erect. “B-Beel,” you breathe out. “You have to prep me first. And ya got a condom b-by— _oh!_ —By chance?” At first, he doesn’t answer but with a few nudges and whimpers, he pulls away and raises from the seat with you in his hold before propping you up on the counter. You catch the glazed and disgruntled appearance of the demon as he rummages in the cabinet above for a substitute. It was coconut oil.

“Condom?” To which he pulls out a Devildom branded condom from his pocket. You’re curious about why he had that on him but don’t question while he opens the jar of coconut oil and gets to lubing you open. “Spread your legs wider.” You do so, pressing your elbows on the counter and leaning your head against the wooden cabinets, and he’s quick to pull your panties down. You watch him as he concentrates on lubing and slipping his fingers in one by one, the stretch feeling overwhelming but not uncomfortable. Yet.

It two he slipped in at first, simply poking and prodding and watching your face carefully for any specific reaction. He thought to himself how cute it was when your lips pucker into a silent 'o' when he grazes a sensitive mound of nerves. Just two of his fingers were enough to fill your snatch and you hesitate to lift your arm to stop him. “Beel I don’t think—"

"You can handle another. I know you can." He spoke with affirmation and no room for negotiation. You whimper and then pant when his fingers pull out slimy and a bit oily, adorned with your shiny slick. Your pussy gaps at the emptiness and you huff when he playfully flicks your clit. “You can take one more,” he says again with amusement, clearly enjoying your low whines and seemingly not caring about anyone walking in. He slides two fingers back in without resistance before poking a third which makes you knock your head against the cabinet, your waist jerking as he rubs just slightly against your clit. Your walls squeeze against him tightly and he hums enjoying the noise before flicking his fingers against that one spot that makes you scream out his name.

“I can’t— Beel! Hurry it up dammit!” he pauses at the desperation in your voice, brows pinch as he scans your sweaty face. Your enthusiasm had just changed. “Just put it in. Please. I missed you so much that I feel I’m gonna burst—” Were you making sense you? Not really. But you don’t get to finish blabbering when his lips press against yours and you smell the tell-tale smell of ozone that comes whenever the brothers transform beside you, magic sizzling in the air and making the hair on your skin stand on edge. The tattoo on his bicep extended and wrapped around his arm like a cylinder. You can feel his teeth sharpening in your mouth and his body expanding a bit along with the rip of the condom. The rest was a daze. 

The next thing you know you feel Beel picking you up, hooking his hands underneath your legs, and yourself instinctively wrapping once more around his neck. You both fit like a puzzle piece and he lines up his cock before pressing in in one shove. It was so fast, so quick, your body didn’t even process the breach till a scream broke through your lips. How'd you not cum from the sheer force, you wonder absentmindely. You caught a glimpse of his black horns growing and curling and the buzzing sound of his wings— his self-restraint breaking when your walls clamp harder around his cock. His eyes were stormy and dark, covetous.

“W-wait” your voice comes out smaller than anticipated and you were sure Beel _heard_ you but didn’t _listen_ because the next thing you know Beel begins fucking into you. It hurts, no amount of prepping could deny that and it felt like his cock was sinking past your cervix and stretching your walls like elastic. Tears bead the corner of your eyes as he rocks into you. But you didn’t regret it. You pull your head back to look in the dark of his eyes as he pounds into you, mind too frazzled to be embarrassed by the vulgar sounds of your nightly activities. His mind was most likely gone, in return his body indulging in the bounce of your chest and how your tight, sweltering, cunt hugs his dick and dragging him close. 

“Fuck!” you moan out far louder than before and scream when the pleasure hits you like a hurricane. His hips buck up under your ass hard and quick, pain dying down but a burning rush through your thighs.

“Beel, Beel, Beel!” you chant his name like a mantra, and the tears cascade down your face. You looked so pretty like that to him. You didn’t know what was going on in his mind but he unhooks a hand under your legs to run his sharp nails along your chest, your abdomen, and down your spine, before finally pressing just enough against your clit. 

You hear him call out your name, breath heavy in your ears as his grip tightens on your waist. His thrusts become stronger, harder, and you pray you won’t break. He groans lowly, unable to control himself as he plows into you. Your juices were even falling on the floor by now which you'd have to clean up later. But it felt so good. What if Beel wasn't wearing a condom? Messily he presses his mouth against your cheek, wanting for a kiss and you redirect him. It's sloppy the way your tongues dance, the way your back arches as he holds you with sheer strength. It was fucking divine.

Another primal growl lets loose and his wings buzz when he feels your pussy tightening around him. You’re close. He slams against the bundle of nerves that quite literally makes you see little black spots dancing in your vision, mouth agape which causes drool to dribble down your chin. 

You pull away from the kiss, breathing heavy and crying since your arms and thighs ache but mostly your cunt; you want to cum so bad. You don’t wait long however because there’s a stutter in Beel’s momentum and he sinks his teeth into your shoulder this time and your fingers dig deep into the skin of his back as you come undone. You burst forth with an orgasm that felt undying; the overstimulation kicking in as Beel thrusts in a few more times, the tightening of your cunt forcing him to cum hard in the condom.

His thrusts slow down as he milks himself on you, the two of you just breathing heavily and trying to calm down. You feel Beel slip out but he still holds you close to him. You no doubt look a mess but Beel is no better. One glance at him and his face is a bright shade of red, pupils dilated as his nostril flare. His big chest expands with each breath. Beel looks at your tired expression and sets you on the counter before planting a kiss on your throat. You get a view of his orange hair and exhale slowly as you lift a hand to rub the tip of his horn. A rumbling sound emits from his throat akin to a purr.

“It’s good to be back.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
